User blog:Derekoe/Devil Arms, and Sparda's Time on Earth...?
Okay, so, I've had some great discussion with people here, before, and I'm hoping to drum up some more conversation, just because there's been stuff I've always wondered/theorized about... DEVIL ARMS Okay, so, Devil Arms are...what, are they strictly the material souls of powerful demons? In DMC1, Alastor and Ifrit speak to Dante, in DMC3, the bosses acknowledge Dante's strength and give up their souls in the form of Devil Arms (although Agni & Rudra don't give up their souls, they just let their head...sword...bodies be used). In DMC4, Yamato seems to house Vergil's devilish soul, too, and the other Devil Arms Dante gets were being used as batteries for the Hellgates. So, are they also strictly "melee" weapons, or can they be guns, too? We've got Pandora and Artemis, or do they simply count as "weapons forged in Hell," but aren't Devil Arms, because they're guns - like the Nightmare β. I suppose those would just be guns made in hell, because none of them ever affect Dante's look when he Devil Triggers, or maybe to affect the look of the Devil Trigger form, the Devil Arm has to be made up of a demon's actual soul, while the guns still count as Devil Arms as "arm'''aments made by '''Devils," but weren't made from souls? This brings me to my next thinger... Dante is shown to only really change form when he uses his Devil Trigger, which as we've seen in DMC1 and 3, requires a Devil Arm to do. Alastor is the first that allows the Devil Trigger, even though the Force Edge is listed as one, also, which I'd imagine is because the Force Edge is the powerless form of the Sparda, making it nothing more than a nice-looking slab of metal at the start of the game. Then the Rebellion seems to be in the same boat as the Force Edge, as it needed to "awaken" before Dante could Trigger at all. With 1 and 3, the look of Dante's Devil Trigger changes dependant on which Devil Arm he's using. It could be said that in 2 and 4 the look is just another form of Rebellion's Devil Trigger, but he looks that way no matter which Devil Arm he has, which makes me think that by those games, which take place later in Dante's life, he has both reached and maybe surpassed the power of his father, a full demon, so he can tap into his own magic without borrowing any from the Devil Arms he uses. What I'm getting at is, since Dante is only half-demon, is it possible that he needed the Devil Arms in order to actually tap into the Devil Trigger, having to use what little magic he had in his half-demon side just to activate the Devil Arm's Trigger? Then by the last half of the series, was he just powerful enough where he could use his magic to create his own Devil Trigger/demonic form, like a normal, full-blooded demon, instead of using the Devil Arm's as a crutch? And then of course, if that's true, maybe he still looks so humanoid even in his Devil Trigger because of his humanity. SPARDA ON EARTH This one might be shorter. So, Sparda is a legend in both the human and demon worlds. It was stated that "2000 years ago Sparda rose up against the forces of Hell," siding with humans and sealing the demon world off from the human realm. Then, he fell in love with Eva, who gave birth to Dante and Vergil. Then there are all these tales about how Sparda fought alongside different groups of humans against the demons, like the Vie de Marli and the ancestors of Fortuna. This is where things get fuzzy, because it's never really explicitly stated when these things happen, and for how long. They say that when Sparda sealed off the demon realm, he also left his magic behind to live a normal life. I'd imagine he either left in behind as part of the seal on the demon realm, or split it up into the Amulets Dante and Vergil had (which when put together powers up the Force Edge). Now, did him sealing up the demon realm happen 2000 years ago, and humanity lived in peace since then? Or was it that 2000 years ago, Sparda said "fuck it all" and fought alongside the humans over the course of a several centuries until he was able to seal the demon world away? In the "Sealed 2000 Years Ago" theory, he would have been wandering around for a long time as pretty much a human before meeting Eva, and having himself twins (Dante and Vergil seem to age like normal), so I somehow can't think of it like that, especially taking into account the Vie de Marli and Fortuna, unless he fought alongside both simulteaneously >.< It's possible he could have been left in a sort of "half-demon" state like his sons would, which still allows him the supernatural strength to fight alongside the humans, and maybe he just lived for a fairly long time. But still...I dunno... In the "Revolted 2000 Years Ago" theory, Sparda would have started fighting back against the demons at that point in time, spending the course of those...what...1980 years between his revolt and the birth of his sons fighting alongside different groups of humans (Vie de Marli and Fortuna), until he met Eva, had a family, and then decided that it was time for him to leave his sons with a brighter world, and finally seals off the demon realm, sacrificing his demonic power (and possibly his life) to do so, leaving behind some sweet swords and the Amulets that very possibly house his split soul. This seems to work out for me because pretty much all the stories regarding Sparda seem to occur centuries ago, passed down through generations, and then there's the fact that Dante and Vergil seem to have never actually known their father personally, like if he sacrificed himself after their birth (there's that concept art of a family portrait of him, Eva, and two infants, after all). Then, as Dante and Vergil grow up, the seal Sparda put in place loses a bit of its power, which allows demons to creep through, and begin terrorizing random people, and then Sparda's family. God >.< Sorry, that wasn't short at all. If you read this, thanks for taking the time to, and I'd love to hear your thoughts. As a die hard fan of the series, what little story they do present makes my mind whirl.Derekoe 02:27, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts